Tony Hawk's American Wasteland
|artikelname = |wikilink = w:c:de.aming |wikiname = Gaming Wiki |portallink = Portal:Sport |portalname = Sport }} Tony Hawk´s American Wateland ist der neunte Teil der Tony Hawk´s Serie. Es erschien am 27.10.2005 für die PS2, GC, PC, X360, Xbox. Es wurde von Neversoft entwickelt und es wurde von Activision verlegt. Das ist ein Sportspiel. Das USK beträgt 12 und das PEGI beträgt 16. In Tony Hawk´s American Wateland habt ihr viele Orte die man zum Skaten benutzen kann. Ein paar kennt man aus der Wirklichkeit. Die Neuheiten aus Tony Hawk´s American Wateland zum 1. mal könnt ihr auch BMX fahren. Es ist jetzt auch eine Landkarte mit dabei und ihr könnt jetzt auch Läden betreten und Sachen kaufen und eure Frisur ändern. Zum 1. mal gibt es jetzt keine Ladezeiten mehr. Skater Professionelle Skateboarder *Tony Hawk *Tony Alva *Bob Burnquist *Bam Margera *Rodney Mullen *Andrew Reynolds *Paul Rodriguez *Ryan Sheckler *Daewon Song *Tony Trujillo *Mike Vallely *Stevie Williams Professionelle BMX-Fahrer *Mat Hoffman *Rick Thorne Level Story Modus *Hollywood *Beverly Hills *Skate Ranch *Downtown L.A. *Vans Skatepark *Santa Monica *Oil Rig *East L.A. *Casino Klassik Modus *Minneapolis *Santa Cruz *The Mall *Chicago *Kyoto *Ruinen Songliste Die Songliste und der Soundtrack befindet sich noch im Bau * Green Day - Holiday * Bloc Party - Like Eating Glass (Tony Hawk Mix) * Thrice - Image of the Invisible * The Bravery - Unconditional * Dead Kennedys - California Über Alles * The Doors - Peace Frog * Motley Crüe - Live Wire * Public Enemy - Burn Hollywood Burn * Black Flag - Rise Above * The Faint - I Disappear * Oingo Boingo - Who Do You Want To Be * Frank Black - Los Angeles * Rob Sonic - Sniper Picnic * Sham 69 - Borstal Breakout * Death From Above 1979 - Little Girl * Venon - Black Metal * Spirit Caravan - Dove-Tongued Agressor * Scissor Sisters - Filthy/Gorgeous * The God Awfuls - Watch It Fall * Molemen (featuring Slug and MF Doom) - Put Your Quarter Up * High on Fire - Devilution * Mastodon - Iron Tusk * Pig Destroyer - Gravedancer * Tommy Guerrero - Organism * Strike Anywhere - Question the Answer * Prefuse 73 - One Word Extinguisher * Pest - Duke Kerb Crawler * D. R. I. - Couch Slouch * Breakestra - Champ * EI P - Jukie Skate Rock * SNFU - Better Homes And Gardens * 7 seconds - We´re Gonna Fight * Felix da Housecat - Everyone Is Someone in LA * The Riverboat Gamblers - Hey! Hey! Hey! * Ungh - Skate Afrikkana * Circle Jerks - Wild in the Streets * Bobot Adrenaline - Penalty Box * Lair of the Minotaur - Warlord * An Endless Sporadic - Sun of Pearl * Del Tha Funky Homosapien - Burnt * Fatlip - What´s up Fatlip * Bad Religion - We´re Only Gonna Die * Good Riddance - 30 day wonder * The Network - Teenagers From Mars * The Casualties - Get off my Back * The Thunderlords - I Like Dirt * USSR - Live Near Death * Mike Vallely - Vendetta * Nassim - Rawhide Soundtrack * My Chemical Romance - Astro Zombies * Fall Out Boy - Start Today * Taking Back Sunday - Suburban Home / I Like Food * Thrice - Seeing Red / Screaming at a Wall * Alkaline Trio - Wash Away (Beneath the Shadows) * Rise Against - Fix Me * Thursday - Ever Fallen In Love * Drop Kick Murphy´s - Who is Who * Saves the Day - Sonic Reducer * Senses Fail - Institutionalized * From Autumn To Ashes - Let´s Have A War * Emanuel - Search & Destroy * The Bled - House of Suffering * Hot Snakes - Time to Escape Die Tony Hak's-Serie * Tony Hawk's Skateboarding * Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2 * Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3 * Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 4 * Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2X (US) * Tony Hawk's Underground (PSP,GBA,PS2,PC) * Tony Hawk's Underground 2 (PC,PS2,GBA) * Tony Hawk's Underground 2 Remix * Tony Hawk's American Wasteland (PC,XBox360,PS2,GC) * Tony Hawk's American Sk8land (XBox360,GBA,DS,PS2) * Tony Hawk's Project 8 (PS3,PS2,PSP,XBox360,Wii) * Tony Hawk's Downhill Jam (Wii,PS2,DS,GBA) * Tony Hawk's Proving Ground (Wii,DS,PS2,PS3,XBox360) * Tony Hawk's Motion (NDS) * Tony Hawk: RIDE (PS3, Wii, Xbox 360) Kategorie:Spiel Kategorie:PS2